


Just My Type

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ange had a thing for men with beards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for **celeste9** for **fandom_stocking** 2013\. This was not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

Ange had a thing for men with beards.

It had started during her teenage years when her mother constantly tried to set her up with clean-cut boys from church. As cliché as it was, Ange had preferred "the bad boy" type, the scruffy guys who veered off the straight-and-narrow path.

It was what had first attracted her to Evan, although his tendency to break the rules had caused Ange more than her fair share of headaches.

She'd never thought of Ken Leeds as a particularly attractive man. She could admit he was kind of cute in a way that reminded her of an eager young scout. But with his military background, he was too much like the goody two-shoes she'd always resisted.

This is why she was taken by surprise when she entered his office for their weekly meeting and found him with a hint of stubble over his usually smooth cheeks.

When she commented on his unusual appearance, he hastily explained, "My alarm didn't go off this morning. I overslept and didn't have time to shave. Hence the five o'clock shadow, even though it's only ten in the morning."

Ange had difficulty paying attention as he spoke, preoccupied as she carefully studied him. Despite being an army officer, the lieutenant wasn't above bending the rules. He'd gone against Colonel Hall several times in his attempts to assist Evan and his team. Hell, he'd even gotten himself arrested in order to protect them.

Maybe he was more her type than she originally thought.

When the meeting ended, Ange stood to exit the office but turned back casually. "By the way, the beard suits you," she remarked.

She smiled as a blush crept up his face.


End file.
